supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Gorch
Gorch Garchinson is a 20 years old male. He's quite shy in social situations and all that jazz, until he gets drunk. He is more or less an amoeba, meaning that he doesn't give a fuck about many things and events, unless they affect him. He was a student of computer science until the virus wrecked everyone's shit, but he didn't understand jackshit about programming and most things that he was supposed to learn. A pretty big fan of science-fiction and nerdy things, such as RPGs, videogames, wargames, etcetera. He always wondered if other realities existed and had fun imagining alternate outcomes to different situations. He's a loner by choice, because he doesn't like trouble and will only fight when necessary. Gorch likes to adventure and help people who truly need him, although he prefers to avoid fighting. Powers Parachronal Cognition The ability to perceive how time plays out in parallel timelines. Allows the user to view parallel timelines where different instances have occurred. Advanced users could look forward in time to see how every possibility will play out and to predict all possible futures. Other users may have the ability to communicate cross-Universe. Gorch uses this ability in combination with his other power, Reality Shifting, mostly to amuse himself and go on adventure. When the shit hit's the fan though, using his Parachronal Cognition, he is able to know the different outcomes and then act in order to change or accomplish any of them. He can also track someone's location examining either the past, present or future starting from a situation related to that person, altough he has to focus a lot. Reality Shifting The ability to shift existence into another universe without limits. The user is able to shift themselves into another universe when encountered with something that they are not happy about, thus allowing user to live a life that they dream of. The user is also capable of pulling existences from other universes into their residual universe. This is Gorch's favorite ability. When he's bored, he shifts to another plane or universe and explores it. He knows many beings from different realities, so he's well connected. This power also comes in use in combat, since he can shift to either escape combat or to sneak up on enemies. Shifting a lot can exhaust him, though. Stats Gorch isn't a combat-oriented person. While he can defend himself using energy fists and feet, his role would be that of a support character. He can create diversions and be of use exploiting his powers. He's pretty fast too, because of his energy feet. If he enters a fight, he'll probably escape before having his ass wrecked, but this might buy some time for those accompanying him and might be of use to turn the tide of the combat. Think of him as bait. His strength relies in his knowledge, gained over the course of his travels in different universes, and ability to solve situations on-the-fly. Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Reality Shifting Category:Parachronal Cognition